Who Sent These ?
by Support Moony
Summary: Neville is stuck at his grandmother's house for the Christmas holidays and is really bored until he recieves some letters from a mysterious writer. Who are they from? Neville is determined to find out. My 1st attempt at a Multichap fic. Enjoy!
1. Prologue: Getting stuck at home

**A/N I'm having a go at a multi-chaptered fic. Now, I'm not an amazing writer, so don't judge me too harshly.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The genius Mrs. Rowling does. **

Prologue: Getting stuck at home

Neville Longbottom was certainly not a confident boy, and seeing that he had just overcooked his lunch, you could imagine his feelings right now.

The Christmas holidays were not turning out very good. In fact, it was turning out quite bad. He had not volunteered for this, really. He had just wanted to spend a nice Christmas with Luna, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and maybe Ginny. He had even started planning out stuff, but that was when the letter arrived.

_**Flashback starts.**_

"_Neville, are you staying for the Christmas holidays?" Luna questioned randomly from the Ravenclaw table._

"_Probably, since there's nothing to do back at home." He answered, sipping on pumpkin soup._

"_What? I can't hear you!" she replied, casually looking at him._

"_I said, probabl-" but he was cut off in mid-sentence by the usual pack of owls, coming to deliver mail._

_To his mild surprise, his grandma's barn owl, Flutters dropped a letter onto his pumpkin soup, causing it to knock over and spill all over the table._

"_I'm sorry!" he gasped, blushing. Next he opened the letter. It said:_

Dear Neville,

You might want to spend the Christmas

holidays at Hogwarts, but I would like

you to come home and have some family

time with me since you didn't come home

for the Easter holidays. It has been a long

time since I last saw you and I am missing

you very much. We will visit your parents,

of course, and I will make a good Christmas

dinner. I really hope you will come.

Sincerely, grandma.

_He sighed deeply; it looked like all his Christmas ideas would have to go._

_**Flashback ends.**_

So, now it was just Christmas with boring old grandma. It was not that he didn't like her, it was just that her ideas were always too old fashioned. He slumped on his bed, wishing, (and imagining) he was at Hogwarts.

_Tap, tap. _Sighing, he got off his bed. Another owl? Indeed it was. He recognised it as a Hogwarts owl.

What now? He hoped it didn't bring bad news. Unwillingly, he detached the letter and opened it.

**Tada! *sighs dramatically* And I leave you at a cliff-hanger. Yep, it's my first one! Now see that button there? Click it and review! **


	2. Huh?

**A/N: I really hope there are people who read this.**

**Disclaimer: I'd like to own HP, but I don't. **

Chapter 2: Huh?

_Previous: Unwillingly, he detached the letter and opened it._

It read:

_Dear Neville,_

_I hoped this has reached you safely, for I don't like the idea of strangers reading my thoughts. Though I am not sure if it is you reading this or not, I will still continue._

_This is the most trustworthy owl in Hogwarts so I shall relax for now. Well, you might be wondering why someone from Hogwarts would send you mail at all. You might fear that you have done something wrong and got in trouble. Well, in that case, relax._

_I would not be writing to you at all if that was the case. Actually, what I want to tell you is that I like you very, very much Neville. I know that sometimes your grandma says you need to live up to your parents and that sometimes you think all you are is a dumb, clumsy boy. I can understand what you feel like when others ask you how you got in Gryffindor. All I can tell you is that never feel ashamed about yourself, and I know that you can do anything, absolutely anything when you've got the courage._

_Please don't ever be gloomy and never want to be someone else because you are you, and I like you just the way you are. Well, enjoy your holidays, and I hope we will see each other soon._

_From Anonymous_

Neville felt a warm glow in his heart. It felt good to know that someone from Hogwarts truly liked him, not just felt sorry for him. Weird thing was, if they liked him, why didn't they tell him? They'd have to be very shy and he didn't know any shy friends.

If they didn't tell him who they were, he would find out himself. Determined to find out, he started a suspect list. After a rather long time of constant crossing out, he decided to reply to the girl first (yes, he was sure it was a girl, no boy in their right mind would write to him). Let her write back, gather all the information about her and _then_ start the suspect list.

He read the letter again, and this time, gained courage from it.

"Dinner time Neville!" called his grandma from the kitchen.

He walked out, (letter clutched in his hand) with a broad smile on his face.

Yes, he was still the same boy, in the same house, with the same grandma, but at this moment, he felt as if he were the luckiest boy in the world.

**Ok, I hope this wasn't a too abrutal ending, but you have to remember, I'm not perfect! This is short, but I like short chapters. Long ones make my eyes blurry. Yea, and, review please! **


	3. Replying

**A/N: Thanks to all of the people who alerted this, it's the only thing that keeps me writing.**

**Disclaimer: Fee, fi, fo, fum! Of Harry Potter, I own none!**

Neville gazed hopefully at the ceiling, as if hoping it would tell him what he should write. You see, for the past 30 minutes, he had been hopelessly trying to write a reply to the mysterious writer of the letter that was currently lying on his desk. But how could one possibly write a letter to a person if they didn't have the faintest idea who it was?

He had to get a move-on. Better to write something bad than to write nothing.

_To my dearest love,_

_I swell with pride to know that you love me, oh how you make my heat melt when you gaze into my eyes. How I long to have you in my arms-_

No. Definitely too mushy. For another reason, he didn't even know who this person was, so how could he think these things? It would be obvious he was lying.

_Hi 'I don't know who you are'!_

_Thanks for the letter! Hope you have a nice day! I'm glad you like me! 'Caus hardly anyone likes me! (hahaha) It's sunny today! I want to play-_

Nope, too casual. It would seem like he wasn't taking it seriously. Anyway, it went off the subject at the end.

_Ok, get this straight, mysterious writer,_

_You can't write to me. I hate letters and if you send me one more you will be sorry and-_

Arrrgh, too harsh, he didn't want to hurt the girl's feelings did he?

. . . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . . .

Finally, after lots of ripping scrunching and throwing, He wrote a pretty decent letter.

_Dear Anonymous,_

_Thank you for the letter. It made my boring holidays a little better._

_I appreciate what you said, and am glad to know that someone likes me (instead of the usual pitying me). Don't worry about me too much, I am fine. _

_I hope you can continue writing letters to me, for they are great comfort._

_Sincerely,_

_Neville Longbottom._

He called the owl, which was looking weary, ( no wonder, it _had_ waited all the time Neville had taken to write the letter!) And said to it, " Now don't send this to to the wrong person please! I don't want more people laughing at me!"

The owl blinked, as if it understood, and with a final peck of farewell, flew off.

**Sorry for the long gap in updating! We moved houses and dad didn't set my computer up until yesterday! Ok, if you pity me, review! (Seriously, the first one to review this will be my first ever reviewer!) **


	4. Friend

**AN: I know, I know, I completely abandoned this story, but today I thought, why not? So, if anyone is still reading this, thank you and please read on! **

**Disclaimer: _I _am a girl, who sits in front of a laptop, writing fanfiction. _J.K. Rowling_ is a woman, who sits in front of a table, writing a book. Now work out this problem, you'll need your logic skills for this! (Note sarcasm) _Am I J.K. _**

**_Rowling?_ **

Chapter4: Friend

Throughout the holidays, Neville kept contact with the girl. He tried countless times to trick her into telling him who she was, but Neville soon found out that girls were indeed clever. She never failed to see his tricks and would sometimes reply light heartedly with:

_Write back to me,_

_I let you be,_

_But fall for your tricks,_

_I'm tougher than bricks._

_To find out my name,_

_I don't have much fame,_

_But find where I came,_

_And you win the game!_

And at the bottom of that, she'd write: _Try harder next time!_

It was quite eccentric, but from that Neville gathered that she lived in someplace really strange and unique, so there would be no mistaking in who she was, if he found out. _If _hefound out. He sighed. He was just as close to finding out as the ministry was to making friends with trolls!

But Neville had one thing that others usually lacked, and that was patience. He knew one day she would spill the beans, but for now he was content with just writing to her without knowing who she was. She seemed to understand him like nobody else, and Neville felt like she was a friend he had never known, but would always be there for him.

Indeed, right now he was waiting for a reply to the letter he had owled yesterday… Ah, there it was! His mood brightened as he spotted a speck in the sky coming closer and closer to his window.

In his haste to open the window, he tripped over a chair leg and landed face first onto the floor.

"Gah!" he grumbled in frustration as he picked himself up. But he couldn't help but smile when he saw the familiar handwriting of his unknown friend.

The letter was cheerful as always, and it read:

_Dear Neville,_

_Ha, nice try, but I like all the houses in different ways (though the other houses can be a bit mean). What do I think about holidays ending? Well, it has been a long time since I've had a class, and even though some people in my class can be quite mean, yes, I am looking forward to going back to Hogwarts. It also means that I'll get to see you again! But that doesn't mean you can know who I am…I think it's nice if we leave it as a mystery for you to find out…not that I'm going to reveal myself too soon. I'm back from travelling with daddy, and I've had a nice holiday. It's been great talking to you, and I hope these letters don't stop when we get back to Hogwarts._

_See you soon!_

_From the girl who is not saying who she is_

_P.S. Daddy says I'll be getting my own owl for my birthday. That's something to be excited about…what should I name it?_

Neville finished reading, and looked around for some parchment so he could write back as soon as possible. He knew he should be packing his trunks right now, but that could wait.

He finally found some parchment on the bookshelf, and so he picked up a quill and started writing.

_Hi Anonymous,_

_All houses? Wouldn't you be more loyal to your own house? I wonder what house you are in. Yes, Hogwarts is something to look forward to, especially since holidays with grandmum aren't exactly fun. Hey, do you want to meet up face to face when we get back to school? I'll help you grow your Hellebore the right way! What did you do on your holiday? I've been quite bored at home, so do tell me about your adventures!_

_Hope to meet you soon,_

_Neville_

_P.S. A name for an owl? I think maybe Barney or Ruffles would be nice._

He finished off the letter and gestured for the owl to come closer. It looked annoyed that it had more work to do, but Neville persuaded it to do its job by giving it an owl treat. The owl hooted with delight, before taking flight.

Neville watched the owl until it was no more than a speck in the distance, and only when that speck had disappeared did he turn his attention to other things.

**AN: I know I've been bad, but it only takes a few seconds to review! Flames are mean, but I like constructive criticism! By now I think some of you should know who the girl is…but I'm struggling to keep the characters in character…please tell me how I did! Thanks to deaththecat who told me that 'your stories aren't bad, you just need to stop writing oneshots and finish your stories!' so here I am. **


End file.
